The Line Between
by SshannonW
Summary: Guilt is ripping Tris to pieces. She can't take it. She can't bear it. She can't hold on anymore. SPOILERS! Now comes with alternate endings!
1. Chapter 1

**Author'a note: Hay… So… You know…. Review. Yeah… I'll try not to disappoint. Leggo then….**

Water crashes against the wall and splashes onto my ankles. I look down at the chasm. So this is how I end. Jumping straight into my own watery grave. The ledge is slippery under my shoes. The wet railing locked in my grasp.

It's way past midnight and I chose a hidden part of the chasm to end my life. Chances are, no one will find me and try to stop me. _Good_.

I glance around and my eyes fall on the training room where most of stage 1 of initiation took place. Where Tobias was made to throw knives at me, back when he was still just Four. Tobias. What'll happen when they pull his girlfriend's body out of the chasm, swollen with water and lifeless? It'll be easy for him to find a replacement for me. I bet after my funeral- if I have one- there'll be girls lining up outside his apartment. Maybe even earlier than that.

We've been through so much and I'm 100 percent sure I love him. It hurts to think about him kissing some other girl.

Dread fills me and I consider climbing back over the railing, towards safety, towards life. But then the main reason I'm hanging here hits me again. The guilt. The loss of my parents, Will, Marlene. I guess you could count Al too. All dead because of me.

I clench my teeth to keep from crying out in frustration. My parents died to save me, I personally shot Will in the head, I didn't save Marlene from falling off that ledge and if I had just forgiven Al, he wouldn't have killed himself. Then there's that load of people I murdered during the war.

I reason with myself. Why should I pitch myself into the chasm? I'm tired, tried of livig with all these burdens, tired of being me.

Tobias' words reverberate in my head, "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy."

Well, I'm about to cross that line and I'm an idiot for doing that. _Great._

Now, I definitely understand Al and why he jumped into the chasm that night. Guilt knows how to weave its way into every fibre of your being. Threatening to suffocate you, to smother you. And that's all you want, for it to destroy you for good, but it won't.

I lean forward, holding on to he railing with my fingers. All it takes is the faltering of my grip and I'm gone..

I look down at the treacherous waters, crashing violently against the wall. There's absolutely no chance of survival, No matter how strong a swimmer you are.

I loosen the iron grip of my left hand and ease it off. I'm hanging by five fingers. Five cold, pale fingers are the only things keeping me alive.

My arm beging to ache and I doubt I can hold on much longer.

I inhale and whisper, "Goodbye."

Then, I let go.

**DUN DUN DUN! I'll update soon. No telling when. Until then, bye!**

**PS: REVIEW! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Heylo! Yes, I am here with Chapter 2. Aren't you happy? Don't you love me so much? Yea… So I've go a surprise for you but you gotta read on till the end cos im writing it there cos it seems more appropriate… Okay… ON WITH THE STORY ON SUICIDAL ATTEMPTS!**

**PS: If you review, I'll give you a cookie. JK.. But it'd be nice if you review. I'll like you better.**

I feel the surge of wind against my face for a split second but then it stops. Hands hold fast to my waist and pull me back towards the railing. I curse inwardly. Some one found me.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Tobias questions. It's a strange question, honestly. Isn't it obvious? But I know he's just in shock. And people say weird things when they're shocked. He's trying to sound stern but his voice wavers.

He lifts me over the railing and I collapse on the floor. I look up at him, his eyes are glistening with tears. I hate when he cries. It makes me feel hurt. Which is weird since he's the one crying. It reminds me of what Marcus did to him and the tears that must have been shed.

"Tobias," I begin but I don't continue because I'm starting to sob.

He drops down next to me and gathers me in his arms. I press my face against his shoulder and try to calm down.

He turns his head and presses his lips to my temple. Wrapping his arms tighter around me, he pulls me onto his lap. With one arm holding me up, he strokes my hair gently.

I'm still sobbing and his T-shirt is relatively drenched, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Probably the latter.

"It's alright, Tris."

I eventually stop crying and sit up, looking at him. He grips my shoulders and says," Don't ever try that again. Ever. You scared me to death." _Ooh, I scared the legendary Four. _

The ends of his lips curl up but the smile has sadness etched into it.

"I'm so tired, Tobias." And it's true. Suicidal attempts drain energy drastically.

He rises and scoops me up in his arms, carrying me back to his apartment.

I bury my face in his T-shirt and breathe in his smell. Sweat, detergent and the mint salve for his sore muscles. Comforting and safe.

"I love you, Beatrice Prior," he says.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton."

He puts me down and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Our lips collide. My hand runs through his already-messy hair. The kiss is charged with electricity and I'm pure adrenaline. I don't think that'll _ever_ stop happening. And I don't want it to. My free hand moves and finds his waist. His lips warm against mine.

And I know, I'm safe.

**BOOM! THE END!**

**Oh, and now the "surprise". Sorta. **

**Well yeah, this is the original Chapter 2 but i'm gonna be writing variations and posting them here as future chapters. So, yeah! Good idea? Credit's not entirely mine. Some of the ideas for the variations are not mine. If you have good ideas, tell me!**

**Kay.. And again I request that you REVIEW! Bye bye, now! **


	3. The Broken, Alternate ending 1

**Author's note: Why hello there! I decided I'd be nice and update. But I'm seriously not suppose to. Please take note that this is a ALTERNATE ENDING! for chapter 1 so in this contacts, chapter 2 didn't happen. **

**And I want to dedicate this chapter to Oreo-ism cos I feel terrible sorry for making him/her feel bad…. If I did. Credits for this idea goes to The Dauntless Mockingjay.**

**Warning: Please prepare yourself emotionally before proceeding. It's a sad one. **

**PS: REVIEW!**

I'm awoken by a loud commotion outside my door. Noise is normal in Dauntless but this is _loud._

I look around the room. Tris is nowhere in sight. I check the bathroom. Empty. Maybe she went to see what's going on.

I put on some clean clothes and go look for her.

The moment I open the door and step outside , I'm thrown into a sea of black. It emits screams and cries.

I spot Christina slumped on the floor. Her eyes are red and swollen. Her face is blotchy and stained with tears. She's been crying, but why?

Uriah kneels next to her, patting her back, trying to comfort her, but it's obvious he's been crying too. Sobbing, actually.

I scan the crowd for Tris. _Where is she?_

I'm starting to get worried.

If she had gotten up to check what was going on she would've woken me and gotten me to go with her.

" Four!"

It's Zeke. I whip my head around, hoping Tris is with him.

He's pushing Shauna in her wheelchair, but no Tris. Both of their faces are etched with sorrow and melancholy.

"Where's Tris?' I ask, glancing around.

Desperation spreads within me as they look at each other nervously, both silent.

My heart pounds against my chest. _Something's wrong. _Zeke wouldn't keep anything from me.

_Where are you, Tris? C'mon, where are you?_

Then I see her. And my heart stops

Her body, swollen with water. Her blue eyes, lifeless. Her blond hair, soaked and matted. Even in death, she's beautiful.

I can feel my eyes widen and the tears welling up behind them.

Her body still bound with the ropes they used to hoist her up, a couple of guys check her pulse. One of them shakes his head.

And I lose it.

The whole world disappears. It's just Tris' body and me. _ Dead _body.

My entire body quakes. Every fibre of my being is screaming but no sound escapes me.

I fall to the ground. The sight of her lifeless body is unbearable.

Tris is dead. Six is dead. My girlfriend, my other half, the only person I am sure I love.

_Why? Why'd you leave me?_

I know she jumped in. On her own

I should've been there. I should've been there to catch her as she fell. To be there for her. To tell her I loved her and nothing she ever did or failed to do could change that. That I would love her for eternity.

But I wasn't and now she's dead.

Tears threaten to spill over and I know I'm going to shatter into a million pieces.

I get up and bolt back to my apartment, pushing past people.

I'm rounding a bend to my apartment when someone darts in front of me and blocks my path.

Peter.

He grabs my arm and holds me back.

"Four," he snarls, a wicked grin spreading across his face, " I just heard about your girlfriend. It's too ba-"

I wrench my arm from his grip and push past him.

" She's a coward!" he screams.

I stop dead in my tracks, my hands automatically curl into fists by my sides.

_He's asking for it_.

I spin around and face me. He smirks, confident he can handle me. He's so wrong

He swaggers to me and looks at me. Looks _up _at me, actually.

"What? Are you a coward too? Just like your girlfriend?"

_This kid's just begging to get killed._

My fist connects with his jaw and his head is knocked to the side. When he turns back and faces me, I see the result of my blow. A trail of blood dripping down his chin.

He tries to land a blow in my stomach. Emphasis on try.

I easily dodge it and punch him in the stomach. He keels over and I knee him in the groin.

He falls to the floor, gasping in pain.

_Little idiot, thinks he's all that. He's not._

I bend down and practically spit in his ear," Don't you dare say _anything_ about her or I'll snap your neck."

He nods, eyes fearful.

I straighten my back and walk away, my anger spent. I constantly remind myself to walk calmly.

Once I'm out of his sight, I run.

I throw the door to my open, get in then slam it close behind me.

And I crack.

My body is wrecked with sobs. I throw myself onto my bed and weep.

Crying is weakness, but I couldn't care less. Tris is worth it.

If she was here and it wasn't her corpse causing my tears, she'd press herself against me and whisper in my ear that she'd always be there for me. No matter what. But she's gone.

I roll onto my side and stare at the wall. Then I see it, written in black marker:

"I love you. I'm sorry. – Six"

A scream tears through me and I release it.

She'd expect me to get another girlfriend. But I know its nowhere near possible.

I cant love anyone else. Not even myself.

How can I keep living if the one who keeps me alive is dead?

It has to be a nightmare. It has to be. Or a new simulation in my fear landscape. I just have to get out of it and I'll find her staring at me, wondering why I care about my fears.

I don't want to believe she's gone. I want to believe that she'll burst through that door, laughing at my wrecked state. Screaming that I fell for it.

But you can't always get what you want.

And right now, all I want is Tris.

**You must hate me. I'm sorry.**

**Review! I'll update sooner. Reviews are my fuel. Next alternate ending coming soon…. **

.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey hey hey! Sorry this update came so late and i kinda left you hanging. anyway, it's here now. There's a high chance this chapter will suck so yea. And there may e spelling and grammar mistakes cos i was too lazy to check for them.**

** And BLESSED CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Errrmmm. Shoutout to themockingjayisdivergent from tumblr. LOVE YA! and i'm that sweet anon. okay then.. REVIEW PLEASE BUDDIES. LOVE YA!**

My eyes fly open but I can't see anything. I must be in Heaven or something. Last thing I remember, I was plummeting straight into the depths of the Chasm.

Then I feel a small puff of warm air against my left ear.

I whip my head to the side. It's Tobias, fast asleep with his mouth slightly open.

Why is Tobias in Heaven with me? Oh my gosh, did he die too?

I look around, as my eyes adjust to the darkness, confused.

Heaven isn't what I expected it to look like.

I thought it would be bright and airy, floating on clouds or something.

I didn't expect it to be a dark room with graffitied walls and an attached toilet and- oh.

Im not in Heaven. I'm in Tobias' room, wrapped up in his arms. Alive. Which explains his presence.

"Hi," a sleepy voice whispers, but I barely notice.

I must have been dreaming. Not attempting suicide. Oh.

Well, that was an intense dream. Tobias wouldn't like it one bit.

Tobias.

I turn to face him and am greeted by two midnight-blue eyes fixed on me through half-closed eyelids.

"Hi," I whisper back.

I reach up and kiss his forehead lightly.

He smiles, half-asleep.

I reach up and slide his eyelids close, wordlessly telling him to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, a memory of someone doing that to Al when they hauled his corpse out of the Chasm hits me like a train.

A lump forms in my throat and I gasp for air.

Tobias immediately bolts up, when he hears me gasp, almost-shouting," Tris, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I manage to choke out.

He must have noticed the strain in my voice because he lies back down and gathers me in his arms, whispering calmly," You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I shake my head and curl against him, my blonde head under his chin.

He runs his long fingers through my hair, detangling it.

He pulls me closer.

"I love you, " he whispers in my ear.

And I break.

The tears fall. Onto the bed sheet and onto Tobias' t-shirt.

I'm a murderer. How can I be loved? How can I be loved so much?

I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to live.

Tobias doesn't say anything. He just holds me, offering me silent comfort.

"I did it. I jumped into the Chasm. I-" I say, choking and sobbing.

His eyes are huge now. But he quickly composes himself and holds me closer.

"Promise me," he whispers, "that you'll never ever do that. No matter what."

I nod vigorously, whispering,"I promise. "

And I really do. For him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. It's me. I know I shouldn't be making a entire "chapter" an authors note. And im TERRIBLY sorry for doing this. But I thought I should tell you guys that I am ending The Line Between. If this piece of news somehow saddens you, sorry bruh. Yea… Thanks for being AWESOME readers and reviewers. Keep telling others bout my story, if you will. SPREAD THE LOVE. I hope you have enjoyed this… journey(?) Thanks guys!**

**BUT I WILL be writing other fanfics in time to come. So.. READ THEM.**

**THANKS GUYS! KISS KISS GOD BLESS. **

**Toodles.**

.


End file.
